Borz Dudayev
'Borz Dudayev '''is a chechen weapons dealer and an antagonist in the third season of ''Crossing Lines, appearing as the main antagonist in the episode Penalty. He is portrayed by , who also played Hakim in the 2019 live action remake of Disney's Aladdin. In the series History He is involved in the creation of adulterated pharmaceutica which he sells to doctors as a cheap alternative to real medicine. However, instead of lowering the risk of a stroke, the medicine instead increases it, so, by selling the medicine, Dudayev is endangering the lifes of thousands of people. He uses the profit from these deals to buy weapons for chechen terrorists. After Freya Jensen, a journalist whose sister had a stroke because of the medicine, investigates Dudayev and finds out about the medicine, Dudayev sends a hitman to kill her before she can reach the ICC. This leads the ICC to investigate. The assassin delivers Jensen's bag as well as her laptop to Dudayev in Prague, who destroys all the evidence Jensen had on him. He then threatens a weapon dealer, who delivered him 50 rifles less then bargained, but in the end spares his life, instead demanding that the man delivers 50 rifles more on the next deal for free. After destroying Jensen's laptop, Dudayev sends the hitman to kill Jensen's sister Lea as well as deliver a warning to Dr. Anton Nielsen who, though unaware, was involved in giving out the adulterated medicine, therefore being indirectly responsible for Lea's fate. Nielsen later cooperates with the ICC and gives them the name of Dudayev. They get Nielsen to call Dudayev. Nielsen tells Dudayev that he got his message and states that they need to talk. Dudayev agrees and Nielsen tells him that he will board the next plane, but Dudayev says that he prefers to come to Nielsen. However, instead of meeting with Nielsen he sends the assassin who kills Nielsen in his office. Following a lead to the Czech Republik, the ICC busts a weapons deal of Dudayev with chechen terrorists in Prague. While his guards are killed, Dudayev and his driver escape but are cornered on a bridge after a chase through the city. Dudayev's driver is shot while trying to fight the ICC agents and Dudayev is then arrested. After his arrest, Dudayev arranges for a meeting with ICC leader Dorn, with whom he tries to make a deal. However, Dorn tells him that there will be no deal. Dudayev states that he did what he did for the wellfare of his people and that while being seen as a terrorist in the west, his people consider him a hero. Dudayev tells Dorn that without his help they will never find the medicine already delivered to the hospitals but Dorn replies that the pharmaceutica have already been called back. Before he leaves, he tells Dudayev that they will meet again in court. Gallery DudayevDealer.png|Dudayev threatens his dealer DudayevArrest.png|Dudayev is arrested in Prague DudayevArrested.png|Dudayev ater meeting Dorn Category:Live Action Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Terrorists Category:Imprisoned Category:Weapons Dealer